puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brethren of the Coast (Viridian)
__TOC__ Brethren of the Coast is a crew that sails the Viridian Ocean. It is formerly known as The Insomniacs or Culo Hunters. History of Bretheren of the Coast The crew was originally founded on May 15, 2005 under the name Culo Hunters and is one of the oldest and most continually active crews on the Viridian Ocean. The crew was asked to change their name by the Ocean Masters and was soon changed by the founding captain Oneeyejoe to Dinero por Sangre. The crew's name was changed again under former captain Navalpride to The Insomniacs. On December 6th, 2005, the The Insomniacs switched to oligarchic for the first time, allowing all senior officers to have a direct say in decisions through a game-moderated voting process. The change of government from autocratic to oligarchic marked the growth of the crew and the maturity of its members. On May 13, 2006, the crew's name was changed to Brethren of the Coast to better reflect their philosophy of friendship and teamwork. The Brethren of the Coast was the name that Caribbean buccaneers called themselves in the 1640-1680 period. During this time, they actually formed a sort of fraternity, and did not usually fight each other or even steal from each other. Public Statement Ahoy thar mateys! Welcome to Brethren of the Coast We love our flag, so please do not send us random invitations to fly yours. We have no plans to leave Imperial Coalition. On December 6th, 2005, Brethren of the Coast switched to Oligarchic Politics. Brethren of the Coast is one of the oldest and most continually active crews on the Viridian Ocean. Yar! Crew Articles #Please only ask to join at port and never ask when are we porting; #No Spamming or Begging; #Always be respectful of your fellow crew members; #Please do not leave during battle, and inform the Commanding Officer if you must leave during a pillage; #Always ask for Permission to Board a sloop or cutter (PTB ); #Smile, have fun, and don't be shy about asking for help! #Remember that crew chat is a public channel, please keep it clean. Promotion Requirements *Pirate: To become a Pirate you will need to have a yellow name, a Pirate Badge, and two Broads under Piracy. *Officer: To become an Officer you will need to have a yellow name, an Officer Badge, two Broads and two Solids with three masters under Piracy, participate in Officer's Training on a regular basis, and be trusted and work well with the crew. *Fleet Officer: To become a Fleet Officer you will need to have a yellow name, an Officer Badge, with at least two Solids, two Weightys, two Masters, a Renowned and a Grandmaster, participate in Officer's Training on a regular basis, be trusted and work well with the crew, and have spent a considerable amount of time in the crew as an Officer. *Senior Officer: To be a Senior Officer you will need recommendation from the majority of the SO's, then pass a battle navigation test. Please do not ask to be a Senior Officer, when you are ready to be it we will approach you. We expect our Senior Officers to be loyal, mature and dedicated to the needs of the crew. Officers from different crews can become officers in Brethren of the Coast with enough endorsements from our Officers.